


In the Moment

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, he made a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

In the moment that she stopped talking, he knew that she was almost gone.  Because of him, what he did to her, out of spite.  Her words echoed, and in that moment, he made a decision.  
  
Moving to her side, he lifted her up as he had done once before as he bit into his arm and brought it to her mouth.  He waited, hoping he wasn't too late until he felt her mouth move against his arm.  Maybe she was right, he thought, as she drank, her hands curling around his arm, maybe he was capable of being saved.


End file.
